minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Georgia3904/a Portal to Wikia (a MCSM story)
Chapter 6 “no…” Everyone, apart from Jesse’s friends where sitting at the table when all of a sudden Jesse pushed open the doors, everyone sat up and walked over to him. “sooooooo, have you decided?” asked Order. “Yes, who do you think the white pumpkin really is?” “Wait, hang on, hang on, I just want thank everyone for answering my questions. There still isn’t 100% proof of anyone yet but-“ “but?” said Kirby. Ivor looked at Jesse. “Yes, where are YOUR suspicions leading Jesse?” Peace pointed at Georgia “she was 100% in there the longest.” Georgia turned around and looked scared “what? No!” Order crossed her arms “no Kirby was in there way longer” Kirby shot Order an unfriendly look “hey not cool!” Cassie stood in the middle of all of them “guys stop!” everyone backed away from Jesse. “I don’t actually don’t think there is evidence to accuse anyone yet.” They all relaxed “wow, shocker.” Whispered Petra. “Wow, what?” “I’m sorry but I’m not going to accused anyone unless I’m 100% sure and I’m not.” Cassie crossed her arms “Way to take a bold stance, Jesse.” She said. Kirby walked forward “well, this may just me, but I don’t really want to sit in a room with possible killers. I’m going to lock myself in the library for the good of myself.” He then walked into the room “sure, whatever.” Said Order. “I don’t care…. I’m in the ‘safety in numbers’ camp myself, heh.” They then all followed Kirby. Georgia was looking out the window, it was raining and dark, Georgia almost felt cold looking at it. “G?” Georgia turned around to see Cassie looking at her with worry in her green eyes “you ok?” she asked. Georgia looked back out the window “yeah, I just- what does this white pumpkin want form us?” asked Georgia. Cassie frowned “I’m not sure, maybe a flint and steel?” she said. Georgia froze. “W-why would he want it?” “Who knows? Maybe they are trying to go somewhere?” Georgia looked at Cassie. “I wanna talk to Order.” Said Georgia “why?” asked Cassie. Georgia then got up and walked pass Cassie “I just wanna ask her something.” Order was close to her own portrait and reading some sort of book. “hey.” Said Georgia. Order looked up from her book and closed it “hi, what’s up?” she asked. Georgia looked at Cassie “I think she’s on to us…” said Georgia. “Wait what? Did you tell her?” asked Order. “No, but i-“ “you have to tell Kirby.” Said Order. Georgia looked up “what?” “You know what I’m talking about.” She said “but he- he won’t- I just can’t.” Georgia looked at the library. Georgia then breathed in. “ok, I’ll talk to him, I’ll make it short thought.” Order smiled a little. “Good, I’ll talk that Lukas guy away from that door so you can get it.” Order then walked over to Lukas who was standing close to the door of the library, Lukas was also writing in a book. He looked up at Order “can I help you?” he asked. Lukas’s eyes where away from the door. Georgia then ran past them and opened the door of the library and closed it be hide her. “Georgia? What are you doing here?” asked Kirby who was sitting on a chair on the far side of the room. “Order helped me get in, anyways that’s not what I came here to talk about.” “Then what did you come to talk about?” Georgia looked a Kirby in the eyes “I saw you push the button.” She said. Kirby looked scared. “w-what? No, no, no, no, no! I didn’t mean to!” he said “don’t lie! I saw you, but I know you’re not the white pumpkin so claim down!” said Georgia “but how?” asked Kirby who walked over to Georgia. “If you were, I would be dead by now.” Georgia crossed her arms. “I haven’t told anyone yet so claim down.” Kirby looked relaxed “that’s such a relief! I didn’t mean to kill Ocelot… I feel awful about it!” “I understand, I would be scared to death if I killed one of my friends. All of a sudden the two of them heard a loud sound form the room, they turned their heads to see Jesse, Petra and Ivor coming out of the wall “what on earth?!” yelled Kirby. Spiders then came out of the fire place and the front door was locked with iron bars “whats going on?! Kirby are you alright?!” it was Lukas “Georgia is in there as well! Are you guys alright, the doors locked!” it was Order. “SPIDERS!” called Jesse. “I’ll see if I can get in another way!” called Lukas. Kirby and Georgia then pulled out golden swords, ready to fight. A spider jumped at Georgia but Georgia slashed at its face. Kirby didn’t wait, he ran at two spiders and stabbed both of them in the back. Jesse also slashed a spider that was jumping at him. Another Spider jumped at Georgia, she slashed at it but she was too slow and the spider jumped onto her “GAH!” Georgia then stabbed the spiders head and it turned to smoke. Georgia then stood up. Kirby slashed at another spider, it also turned to smoke. Before Kirby could do anything a spider jumped onto this back “AHH GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!” he yelled. Jesse then slashed at the spider on Kirby’s back. “Thanks” he said. Petra then finished the last spider and nodded at Jesse. They all then put their weapons. Petra and Jesse looked at a random painting on the wall “he’s… gone.” Said Petra “for now, time to get to the bottom of this.” They all turned to look at Kirby who was standing next to Georgia, the two of them stood in front of the campfire. “We were watching you form the walls, we need to talk!” said Jesse as they moved closer “oh, wait,wait,wait! You herd me right? I’m innocent!” Kirby also backed away a little. “I could- I could sit in a corner and wait till morning?! I could count to 10 or something I could, I could, I could- I uh….” Kirby stopped talking, “looks like he doesn’t know what to say anymore.” Whispered Ivor to Petra “uh, huh.” She said. “Don’t worry Kirby. I believe you.” Kirby smiled a little “r-really?” “Yeah, I mean Georgia believes you, why shouldn’t I?” said Jesse. Georgia stood in front of Kirby “wait- you came out of the portrait in the wall right?” she said. Jesse crossed his arms “yeah?” Georgia walked close to the fireplace “I swear I saw one of those when we came in. Maybe the white pumpkin. Yes! Maybe the white pumpkin-“ the lights went off. “AHH!” screamed someone. The lights turned back on, but before anyone could even move. Georgia dropped dead on the floor on front of them. “No…” said Kirby. “ENJOYING THE PARTY?!” boom, done *cue troll face cuz that ending* Category:Blog posts